


Goodnight My Angel

by CrisisCiyren



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisCiyren/pseuds/CrisisCiyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the song Lullaby by Billy Joel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight My Angel

_Good night my angel,_

_time to close your eyes._

_And save these questions_

_for another day..._

 

A hand was held firmly in the older man's, mechanic beeps and clicks echo around the two. The older of them could feel tears welling up in his eyes and continuing on to pour down his cheeks; softly landing on his lap. His bottom lip quivered, threatening to betray him and let loud sobs escape from his throat. On the clean hospital sheets, a young man lay with closed eyes, pale skin, and dark brown hair. Glasses that were supposed to be framing his eyes now laying down on a table next to the bed.

'R-Ray... Please say something... Do something, please," the tears continued to pour down his cheeks in rivers. The younger's eyes did not open but he used his strength to squeeze his lover's hand gently.

"Jo... Joel..." he managed to whisper, a small smile breaking out over Joel's face.

A small sigh escaped Joel's lips as h smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Ray's forehead. His eyes slowly opened, vision slightly blurry but he was able to see Joel at least.

"What do you think happens when someone dies, Ray?" he managed to ask without letting out any sobs.

 

_I think I know what you've_

_been asking me. I think_

_you know what I've been trying_

_to say... I promised I would never_

_leave you..._

 

 _  
_"I don't know, Joel." he half smiled, voice hoarse and scratchy, "Just save the questions for later." Ray's eyes slowly began closing.

"No! Stay awake please, I need you..." he could hear Joel's voice becoming desperate, Ray fought to keep his eyes open.

"I-I'm trying... But it's hard, ya' know?" Joel stared down at the man he loved, fading away. He began feeling a new emotion, not the sadness that previously occupied him but an overwhelming anger.

"Why did this happen to you? I'm older! I'm supposed to die first, not you! It was never supposed to be you first!" more tears came, Joel wiped his face with his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Don't be upset."

 

_And you should always know_

_wherever you may go_

_no matter where you are_

_I will never be far, away_

 

_Goodnight my angel,_

_now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things_

_I want to say..._

 

"Don't be upset? I'm sitting here watching you die and I can't do anything about it!" all Ray replied with was a small smile and another gentle squeeze of Joel's hand.

"That doesn't matter. I love you."

"I love you too..." Ray's eyes began to close again, eyelids heavy and weak. His body frail and exhausted. A light breath left his mouth in shaky intervals.

"Joel, sing me a lullaby..." he whispered. Joel nodded, taking both of Ray's hands in his own as he began to sing, 

 

_"Remember all the songs you sang for me?_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._

_And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep._

_The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart._

_You'll always be a part of me._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream._

_And dream how wonderful your life will be._

_Someday your child may cry and if you say this lullaby,_

_then in your heart there will always be a part of_ me..."

 

Joel paused long enough to catch his breath as a small smile formed on his dying love's face. He witnessed the life drain from the youthful man as Ray inhaled and exhaled his last breath. Joel continued to sing:

 

_"Someday we'll all be gone_

_but lullabies go on and on..._

_They will never die_

_That's how you_

_and I_

_will be..."_

 

 

Now sobbing, he places on last kiss on Ray's cold lips.

"Goodnight my angel..."

-End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so, I hope you enjoy!  
> The song is Lullaby by Billy Joel
> 
> and please don't mind any of my inaccuracies. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> \--Crisis


End file.
